Conventionally, there have been generally used button-attaching devices in attaching a button to a fabric of a garment or the like in the industry (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Applications No. 58-9799 and No. 4-163304 and Japanese Utility Model Application No. 60-189524).
The button-attaching devices described above each include an upper die that can be lifted up and down and a lower die that is supported on the lower side of the upper die. When a button is attached using these button-attaching devices, first, the button is fixed to the upper die, and then a socket or a stud as a coupler coupling with the button is inserted to and set on the lower die. Next, after placing a garment fabric on the lower die, an operator lifts down the upper die while checking an attaching position. Due to the operation, an attachment part (eyelet, prong, etc.) projecting from the button penetrates the garment fabric, which is then bent and caulked to be integrally coupled with the above-described socket or stud, and thereby the button is attached to the garment fabric.
Note that, there is another method in which the button is fixed to the lower die, but the method causes the button to be placed under the garment fabric and impedes the operator from observing the attaching position on the garment fabric. Therefore, it is common to fix the button to the upper die as described above. Further, although there is another device capable of automatically feeding and fixing the button to the upper die, in a case where, for instance, production quantity of a garment or the like is small or various types of buttons are attached to the garment, attachment work can be performed more smoothly by manually fixing the button to the upper die rather than using such automatic device.
However, in the button-attaching device described above, when the button is manually fixed to the upper die, the button is inserted into the upper die from the upper face of the button. Thus, when the upper face of the button has a design that is orientated, the operator cannot observe the upper face of the button in fixing the button to the upper die, which might cause a circumferential position of the design to be displaced. In addition, much attention is required to perform such positioning work precisely, resulting in degrading workability.
Further, since the button is inserted and fixed to a dented fixing part of the upper die, the operator has to hold with his/her fingers the above-described attachment part (eyelet, prong, etc.) that shapes like a pin projecting from a body of the button, so that the operator feels pain on the fingers after a long work.